This section is intended to introduce the reader to various aspects of art, which may be related to various aspects of the present invention that are described and/or claimed below. This discussion is believed to be helpful in providing the reader with background information to facilitate a better understanding of the various aspects of the present invention. Accordingly, it should be understood that these statements are to be read in this light, and not as admissions of prior art.
Historically, electronic devices, such as consumer electronics equipment, were powered “on” or powered “off” by mechanical or electromechanical switches. For example, a television could be turned on or turned off with a mechanical knob. Turning the mechanical knob from the off position to the on position connected two electrical contacts that electrically coupled a power supply to the television's display system.
Beginning in approximately 1980, however, power control for electronic devices, especially consumer electronics equipment, began to move away from mechanical switches towards transistor-based switches. Transistor-based switches can be turned on by applying a current to the transistor. Because transistor-based switches do not require physical movement, they greatly expanded the power control options for electronic devices. For example, with a transistor based switch, a television could turn itself on or off when it received an electronic command signal (e.g., a remote control signal). This electronic signal could be generated by a remote controlled unit, such as an infrared remote control or by a switch mounted on the television itself.
Electronic devices employing transistor-based switches comprise a receiver that is configured to receive a signal from a remote device. Because the receiver does not know when a command signal may be received, the receiver is typically configured to remain “on” even when the electronic device appears to be “off.” This mode is referred to as “standby mode,” and the power drawn during standby mode (i.e., the power for the receiver) is referred to as “standby power.”
Reducing the standby power consumption of electronic devices is desirable.